


Day 7: A Superfamily Christmas

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Elf (Movie), Established Relationship, Gen, Letter to Santa, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, the night before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It's a young Peter's first Christmas in the tower.





	

"But I'm not sleepy!" Peter insisted as Tony pulled his pajama t-shirt down over his head. Tony gave a sigh but smiled down at the five year old. "Alright, alright come on." He scooped the boy up in his arms before heading towards the lounge area on the communal floor. "Lets go watch a movie or something." The other Avengers were all off at a party leaving just Tony, Steve and Peter. 

 

Steve glanced up from his book and smiled at them. "Now what are you doing up?" He asked as Tony gently placed him on the floor. "We're gonna watch a movie!" Peter cried excitedly running over to the large DVD case to pick one. Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's temple. "He's not sleepy." He informed him as he sat down next to him.

 

 "I wanna stay up and meet Santa." Peter declared as he came back to them with a DVD in hand. Tony took it from him as Peter climbed up and nestled himself on Steve's lap. "Santa wont come if you're not asleep." Steve told him for the hundredth time today. "But I wanna meet him." Peter whined and Tony chuckled as he sat back down on the couch. "Sorry Pete, rules are rules." The conversation quickly ended as the opening credits for 'Elf' started up on the screen. 

 

"It's already way past your bedtime." Steve warned, voice bordering on a telling off. "But Pooops. I wanna meet Santa! I have stuff I need to tell him." Peter gave his best puppy dog eyes, and really that just wasn't fair. "Petey come on." Tony tried. "It doesn't work like that. Santa doesn't come until he knows you're asleep. The longer you stay up then the later it will be until he arrives." Peter considered this for a moment before deflating. "Fine." He sighed. Tony and Steve exchanged a look of relief but it didn't last long as the five year old instantly perked up again. "I'll write him a letter then!" 

 

He jumped to his feet, running to grab his large box of colouring pencils and crayons. "Peter." Tony tried. "I'll be quick I promise!" He grabbed some some paper before spreading out on his stomach, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated. 

 

Around half an hour later he was sticking down the flap of the envelope with a triumphant grin. "Finished!" Tony jolted at the sudden sound making Steve chuckle. He totally hadn't just been falling asleep on his husband. Nope that definitely didn't happen.

 

"Great, now lets get you to bed." Steve said, standing up. "But we have to put out the milk and cookies!" Peter gasped in horror. "Yeah Steve, we can't forget the milk and cookies." Tony grinned. They'd spent the whole day making them, they couldn't just let them go to waste. "Alright, alright. Milk and cookies then bed." Peter nodded eagerly before running to the kitchen. 

 

"Daddy can you read me a story?" Peter looked up hopefully as Tony sighed. "Alright. Just a short one though." Peter nodded with a grin as Tony settled himself down next to him on the bed. He passed over the book and Tony wrapped his arm around him, wresting it across both of their laps so that they could both see the pictures. With a small smile down at his son, Tony began to read. 

 

"But I heard him exclaim 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy christmas to all, and to all a good night!"" Steve smiled from where he stood by the door. Peter was fast asleep as Tony finished the story, yawning as he slowly untangled himself from Peter's grip. They quickly tucked him in before heading back to the livingroom. 

 

"You should go to bed." Steve smiled wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. He nodded slowly with a smile, leaning back into Steve's chest slightly. "Yeah, I will in a minute." He mumbled through a yawn.

 

He headed over to the table. and grabbed one of the cookies, stuffing it into his mouth. "Tony those are for Santa." Steve teased, only making the genius grin. 

 

He paused a moment eyeing the letter before picking it up, turning it over in his hands. "Tony." Steve's expression took on a warning tone as he pursed his lips. "What, don't you want to know what was so important?" Steve's expression was torn. "It's none of our business. We shouldn't pry." Tony rolled his eyes. "No, but it's Santa's business." He pointed out. This didn't seem to clear Steve's conscience. "Fine, I won't tell you what it says then."

 

He carefully tore open the envelope and then began to read the colourful crayon.

 

_Dear Santa,_

_I wanted to say this in person but I wasn't allowed to as you wouldn't come if I was awake._

_I want to say thank you for finally giving me my christmas wish and getting me the two bestest Daddies in the whole wide world. I knew you would do it for me. I guess it just took a little while to find the perfect ones._

_Thank you!_

_Peter Benjamin Rodgers._

 

Tony could feel himself tearing up as he re-read the letter and looked over the accompanying drawing Peter had drawn of the three of them. "Tony?" Steve sounded worried as he watched him. "He's thanking him." Tony whispered. "For giving him us." Steve's eyes widened as Tony handed it over, despite his earlier protests Steve began to read. 

 

He smiled warmly as he handed the letter back to Tony who quickly pocketed it for safe keeping, "I guess we're doing alright then." He mumbled and Tony could only grin, pulling Steve into his arms. "Guess so."

 

That was one of the things they'd been worried about. What with growing up in a whole other time and shitty mostly absent parents neither of them really knew how to be a good dad to Peter. They were learning literally everything as they went along and it was probably the scariest thing they'd ever done, even if it was the most enjoyable. 

 

It was at that moment they were interrupted by the elevator stopping and the sound of their other children pouring out. Giggling and talking too loud in the post party drunkenness. "Shhh! Guys, we just got Peter to sleep." The kid was a stupidly light sleeper. "Does that mean we can eat cookies now?" Clint asked hopefully. He'd been trying to get his hands on them since they came out of the oven. Tony could only chuckle as he offered them the plate. 

 

It was six am when Steve was woken by the bed wobbling violently beneath him. He jolted slightly into a sitting position as Tony let out a mild groan. "He's been! He's been!" Peter cried with delight, jumping up and down. Steve couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah?" He asked as Tony slowly rolled over, dazed and confused. "Yeah! He took my letter and the cookies and the milk and presents! There so many presents!" Steve laughed as Peter jumped on Tony excitedly, desperate for attention. "Dad come on! Presents!" Tony let out a groan and Steve couldn't contain his laughter. 

 

He scooped Peter up in his arms and laughed as he tickled him slightly gaining shrieks of delight. "How about we go get Dad a coffee to help him wake up a little." He suggested much to Tony's approval. 

 

They ended up sat in the communal lounge as Peter excitedly pulled out the presents from under the tree and Tony huddled himself round the large mug like it was a lifeline. It was going to be a long day. 

 

Once sufficiently caffeinated Tony was able to actually enjoy watching the excitement and happiness of his son opening his christmas presents. It was frankly adorable as he squealed with delight after tearing through the paper on all of  them. 

 

"Oh my god!" He cried as he started jumping around, clutching red and blue fabric to his chest. "I got my own suit, Santa got me a superhero suit!" Steve blinked in shock before turning to Tony who shrugged one shoulder with a soft smile. "I can't believe it! I get to be a hero now like you guys!" 

 

Peter quickly ran off in order to put it on, leaving the couple alone. "Tony." Steve started, his voice stiff and poorly disguising his annoyance. "It doesn't do anything." Tony started. "It just looks cool. He's been going on for ages about how he wants to be an Avenger and save the world. It's a way to make him feel more involved and superheroy even if he can't go out and do what we do." Steve couldn't really argue with that, he knew how badly Peter wanted to be special like the rest of the team. 

 

It was at that moment Peter returned, jumping in front of them with his hands on his hips. "I am Spiderman!" He declared before running around fighting imaginary bad guys.  Tony laughed and Steve shook his head with a fond smile. "You know we're never gonna get him out of that now." Tony just shrugged. "Eh, there are worse things he could want to be when he grows up."


End file.
